The Heart Wants What It Wants
The Heart Wants What It Wants (El Corazón Quiere Lo Que Quiere en español) es una canción de la cantante americana Selena Gomez y es el único sencillo de su álbum, For You, el primer álbum recopilatorio de la artista junto a su banda. Fue lanzado el 24 de noviembre, un mes antes del lanzamiento del álbum. Está descrita como una balada con toques de R&B y habla de las contradicciones que se viven en una relación amorosa. La temática de la canción hizo que los medios empezaran a especular que se trataba sobre la relación pública de la cantante con su ex-novio Justin Bieber. Además de obtener buenas reseñas por parte de críticos profesionales, la canción recibió aclamación de otros artistas como Taylor Swift, Shay Mitchell y Zendaya. Fue destacada la influencia de Lana Del Rey y la madurez de Selena Gomez en esta canción (al igual que en la canción Do It del mismo álbum). El 3 de noviembre, Gomez publicó una foto en Instagram con el mensaje: «Mientras escucho por última vez, pensé mucho sobre mi año. Pensé mucho sobre mi voz. Y luego de un año de aferrarme, creo que es hora de empezar a compartir». Poco tiempo después, subió otra foto al mismo medio en el que aparecía un supuesto verso de su nueva canción que decía: «...But I can't imagine, a life without, breathless moments, breaking me down» —en español: «...Pero no puedo imaginar, una vida sin, momentos impactantes, derribándome»—. Finalmente, el verso correspondía a «The Heart Wants What It Wants». De acuerdo con Paul Grein de Yahoo! Music, el título es la misma frase que Woody Allen usó en 1992 para defender su relación con Soon-Yi, la hija adoptiva de su ex-pareja Mia Farrow, y consideró que podía existir una coincidencia entre este incidente y la canción de Gomez. Letra Letra original= You got me sippin' on something I can't compare to nothing I've ever known, I'm hoping That after this fever I'll survive I know I'm acting a bit crazy Strung out, a little bit hazy Hand over heart, I'm praying That I'm gonna make it out alive The bed's getting cold and you're not here The future that we hold is so unclear But I'm not alive until you call And I'll bet the odds against it all Save your advice 'cause I won't hear You might be right but I don't care There's a million reasons why I should give you up But the heart wants what it wants The Heart Wants What It Wants You got me scattered in pieces Shining like stars and screaming Lightening me up like Venus But then you disappear and make me wait And every second's like torture Hell over trip, no more so Finding a way to let go Baby baby no I can't escape The bed's getting cold and you're not here The future that we hold is so unclear But I'm not alive until you call And I'll bet the odds against it all Save your advice 'cause I won't hear You might be right but I don't care There's a million reasons why I should give you up But the heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants This is a modern fairytale No happy endings No wind in our sails But I can't imagine a life without Breathless moments Breaking me down down down The bed's getting cold and you're not here The future that we hold is so unclear But I'm not alive until you call And I'll bet the odds against it all Save your advice 'cause I won't hear You might be right but I don't care There's a million reasons why I should give you up But the heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants The heart wants what it wants baby The heart wants what it wants baby... |-| Letra traducida= Me tienes bebiendo de algo No lo puedo comparar con nada Que alguna vez he conocido, espero Que después de esta fiebre voy a sobrevivir Sé que actúo un poco loca Soltándome, un poco confusa Mano sobre mi corazón, rezando Que vaya a salir con vida La cama se está poniendo fría y tú no estás aquí El futuro al que nos aferramos es tan poco claro Pero yo no estoy viva hasta que tu llamas Y apuesto a las probabilidades en contra de todo Guarda tus consejos porque no los voy a escuchar Puede que tengas razón, pero no me importa Hay un millón de razones por las que me debería rendir Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere Me tienes esparcida en pedazos Brillando como las estrellas y los gritos Me iluminan como a Venus Pero luego tú desapareces y me haces esperar Y cada segundo es como una tortura El infierno en el viaje, sin más que decir Encontrando una manera de dejarme ir Cariño, cariño, no, no puedo escapar La cama se está poniendo fría y tú no estás aquí El futuro al que nos aferramos es tan poco claro Pero yo no estoy viva hasta que tú llamas Y apuesto a las probabilidades en contra de todo Guarda tus consejos porque no los voy a escuchar Puede que tengas razón, pero no me importa Hay un millón de razones por las que me debería rendir Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere (x4) Este es un cuento de hadas moderno No tiene finales felices No hay viento en nuestras velas Pero no puedo imaginar una vida sin estos Momentos sin poder respirar Destruyéndome, me, me, me La cama se está poniendo fría y tú no estás aquí El futuro al que nos aferramos es tan poco claro Pero yo no estoy viva hasta que tú llamas Y apuesto a las probabilidades en contra de todo Guarda tus consejos porque no los voy a escuchar Puede que tengas razón, pero no me importa Hay un millón de razones por las que me debería rendir Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere (x4) El corazón quiere lo que quiere, cariño. Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos